The Ghost of Grimsborough/Transcript
Main Article: ''The Ghost of Grimsborough Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , we need your talents and insight once again. I've got to say, I'm a little baffled by Ramirez today. Chief King: He just called in to report the murder of an inhabitant of the Historical Center, a man called Wilhelm Moss. Chief King: Because the room was locked from the inside, Ramirez is convinced the murderer is some kind of... ghost. You need to go over there and talk some sense into him. David Jones: A ghost> As in a wandering, revenant soul? That's a new one. Maybe you should consider giving him a few days off, sir. Chief King: Maybe so, but for now I need you to go over to the workshop where the victim was found and solve this pronto, before Ramirez makes us all look like fools. Chapter One 'Investigate Workshop. ''' (Before investigating) Ramirez: ! The body's over there but... just to be safe, you'd better wear a blindfold to avoid looking at the ghost! Jones: Ramirez, get your act together! Have you gone completely coocoo on us? Ramirez: It's eyes! Don't look into it's eyes! ...Oh man, I'm not feeling so good. I need to sit down... Jones: Ooookay... Listen, why don't you wait for us outside? will have a look at the scene. Just... take it easy. (After investigating) Jones: Well, I can't see any ghost, but I CAN see our victim's body!... Look at his face! I've never seen anyone die with such an expression of utter terror! Jones: He still has his paintbrush in his hand! It looks like he'd just painted the eyes on that painting... Jones: I'm starting to understand why Ramirez was so freaked out... It feels like those eyes are staring straight into my soul! Jones: You're right, I must stay focused. This book was clearly used as a model for the painting. There's a message scribbled on the page, but it's half-erased. Do you think you could read it? Jones: And this card you've found next to the victim... Well, we won't be able to do anything with it until you've patched it up. Jones: As for this letter... , it's signed by... The Pilgrim? "You will die, Moss. You shall perish for disturbing my eternal slumber!" Ramirez: A message from the Mad Pilgrim's ghost himself! Look, it's all slimey! It proves it was written by a ghost, it left it's essence all over it! Jones: Ramirez, I thought I told you to wait outside! And be serious, ghosts don't write! Although you're right, this letter IS kind of slimey. Let's have a closer look at it, ! ''Autopsy the Victim's Body. '' Nathan Pandit: , I'm afraid your victim's death is a myster even to myself. Nathan: Wilhelm Moss was killed by a complete failure of his central nervous system. All his muscles contracted violently, which explains why he was still gripping his paintbrush... the death was almost instantaneous! Nathan: But it wasn't a seizure, and I've found no trace of of toxins in your victim's blood, or anything that could explain such a death. Jones: Great. So basically... we know nothing. Nathan: Well, I've heard of something like this happening in the event of an intense fear reaction, but frankly... Ramirez: Then this is how Wilhelm died! He looked into the Mad Pilgrim's eyes and died of fright! Nathan: ...No, it isn't. Anyway, , I think you should talk to the Historical Centre Pharmacist, Renee Leland. She could probably tell you if the victim had any medical conditions we should know about. Jones: Good idea! Let's call Mrs. Leland to the station, ! ''Talk to Renee Leland. '' Renee: Mr Moss is dead? That's terrible! He came to see me often. He was well-known around the neighbourhood. Jones: If he often came to your pharmacy, I'm guessing he had health issues? Renee: Oh, not at all. For his age, he used to be very healthy, very strong! I can't imagine what has killed him! Jones: Then why did he come to see you? Renee: ...Well,... for cough-drops and such, but only because he liked the taste of them of course! (After talking to Renee) Jones: So our victim was perfectly healthy. But SOMETHING must have killed him! Jones: I refuse to believe in Ramirez's kooky theories, I just refuse to! ''Examine Book. '' Jones: Great, ! You managed to reveal the message written on the book you found next to the victim! Jones: The message reads: "I have heard you intend to do what cannot be done. You might find this book helpful, oh, brave soul. Jones: This book was clearly used as a reference by the victim to paint the Mad Pilgrim... Jones: Maybe we should go have a talk with the author of the book, a certain Monty Washington. He could tell us more about the Pilgrim. ''Talk to Monty Washington. '' Jones: Mr Washington, your book was found next to the dead body of a certain Wilhelm Moss. He died while painting a portrait of someone called the Mad Pilgrim, and w- Monty: The Mad Pilgrim?! Oh my, that is most exceptional news! Monty: The Pilgrim was a very cruel man who ruled over Grimsborough during the 17th Century. He sent hundreds of people to the gallows for the most trivial reasons. Monty: Until one night, the good people of Grimsborough had enough. The Pilgrim's maid poisoned his mead, and let the peasants in. They cut his body into pieces and buried them to the four corners of the town. Monty: They say that because of this, his soul remained trapped on Earth, forever angry... Anyone who's tried to paint his portrait has died in the most unusual circumstances. Jones: But those are just old wife's tales! Stuff to frighten children with! Monty: I see you do not believe. You will, eventually. I must say, I'm surprised the victim had my book, though. Monty: It's extremely hard to find, I'm sorry to say. The only people still buying it are students in Fine Arts, like I was. (After talking to Monty) Jones: Wilhelm Moss had better not be the victim of that silly curse. I don't want to file a police report which describes the perpetrator as an angry guy from the 17th Century! Jones: At least Mr Washington told us something useful. The only persons who knew about the book we found next to the victim are students in Fine Arts. Jones: It makes no doubt that the killer is the one who sent the book to our victim. So we're looking for a killer with an art degree! Jones: And Mr Washington himself has an art degree. Between that and his passion for The Mad Pilgrim, Monty just earned himself a nice spot on our suspects' list! ''Examine Threat Letter. '' Jones: Impressive work, ! Now that you've collected some of that slime from this letter, let's send it to Grace! Jones: I'm sure she'll confirm that this slime isn't some ghostly substance, haha.... right? ''Analyze Slime. '' Grace: , I had a look at the substance you collected from the letter you found on the crime scene an- Ramirez: The slime DOES come from a ghost, right? Jones: Ramirez, will you leave Grace to her work and give us her results?! Ramirez: But Jones, the curse... Grace: Don't worry, Ramirez. This slime has nothing otherworldly about it... although my bet is it WAS used to scare the victim. Grace: The letter was covered in a mixure of mostly palmitic acid and cerotic acid. In other words, besswax. Jones: See, Ramirez? Beeswax! Nothing to be scared of! Jones: And this means our killer is in contact with beeswax! Thank you, Grace! ''Examine Torn Card. '' Jones: Great, you've pieced up the card we found on our crime scene! Let's have a look at it. Jones: There's an address written on it: "15 Lincoln Street" ... I know that place, it's about 10 minutes away from here. Let's go have a look at house number 15, ! ''Investigate Victorian Garden. '' (Before investigating) Jones: The address on the card you found next to the victim leads to this house. Nice garden! A bit creepy, of course, but... Jones: Nobody's answering the door, though. Jones: Well, as long as we're here, why not have a little look around? (After investigating) Jones: Whoever this house belongs to has been burying things in their garden. And considering how fresh that pile of earth is, it was done very recently. Jones: Let's have a look at this and see what they tried to hide, ! ''Examine Pile of Dirt. '' Jones: You found an accounting book? Why would anyone bury an accounting book in their garden? Jones: You're right, this is fishy! Let's have a look at the transactions... Jones: The name of the victim keeps appearing! He was obviously doing regular business with the owner of this house. Patrick Rufio: You there! What are you doing in my garden? Jones: Grimsborough PD. We have a few questions to ask you sir... ''Talk to Patrick Rufio. '' Patrick: Can I know what brought you to dig in my garden, Officers? I have half a mind to file a complaint! Jones: We found your address next to the dead body of a certain Wilhelm Moss, Mr Rufio. This is enough to make you a suspect in the murder investigation. Patrick: Wilhelm Moss is dead? That is... unfortunate. Very unfortunate. Jones: Judging from your accounting book, you knew the victim well... and did not want anyone to find out about it. Patrick: Nonsense! I have no idea who thought it funny to bury my books in the garden, but I have nothing to hide. I ordered paintings to Mr Moss. It was all perfectly legal. Jones: Did you order the painting of the Mad Pilgrim? Patrick: As a matter of fact, yes. It took me years to find someone who would have enough talent to attempt this feat, and Wilhelm was a master at copying paintings. Patrick: I did not have an image of the Pilgrim of enough quality to attempt a copy, but Moss told me that he had secured the perfect reproduction. ''Later, at the Police Station... '' Jones: Ramirez, shouldn't you be on patrol? ...What are you reading? Ramirez: I'm... I'm doing some research. On the investigation. Jones: What are those books? "Ghosts and Poltergeists: Dealing with troubled spirits"? "The power of curses?" Ramirez, THAT'S your research? Ramirez: Well, it's just... we need to be prepared! , you've got to make him listen to reason! The Mad Pilgrim is angry! Ramirez: Eek! What's that sound?! Ramirez: The Mad Pilgrim! It's him, it's here for us! Quick, , HIDE!!! Chapter Two Ramirez: The Mad Pilgrim! He's here, in the police station, I can hear him! What are we gonna doooooo? Jones: Don't be silly! It sounded like it came from outside... I'll check it out. Ramirez: , we must hide! The Pilgrim is on to us! He knows you're investigating the death of Wilhelm Moss, and he's not happy about it! Jones: Alright, everything's clear! I saw someone running away downstairs, they must have been the ones screaming. Probably some idiot wanting to scare us. Ramirez: So, it's not... it's not the Mad Pilgrim? Oh thank God, , we're safe! Jones: Of course we're safe! Now, back to business. We still don't know what killed Moss... or who. We need new leads! Jones: You know... Paintings, antiques, it's all the same, isn't it? What do you say we pay a visit to Desmond Galloway, the antique dealer? I never really thanked him for that great wall clock I bought from him. Jones: Great! It's a deal then. Let's go to Desmond's Antique Shop! Adela Zhu: ? They told me I should address myself to you. My name's Adela Zhu, I work for Mr Moss. Jones: Oh, uh... We were about to go somewhere, but... We'll be right with you, Madame Zhu. ''Talk to Adela Zhu. '' Adela: My name is Adela Zhu. I'm Mr Moss' housekeeper. I went to the workshop to clean it, as I do twice a week, but the police won't let me enter, they say it's a crime scene! Adela: Mr Moss won't pay me if I can't clean his workshop... and he doesn't pay me enough as it is! Jones: I regret to say that your employer has been found dead in his workshop, Mrs Zhu. Adela: Dead? Oh, I knew it, I knew evil things would happen if he worked on that painting! But he would not pay attention to my warnings, of course! Adela: The only time he spoke to me was to berate me for moving his paintings around and putting beeswax on his precious frames! And now see what's happened to him! (After talking to Adela) Jones: Our victim doesn't seem to have been a very nice employer, if his cleaning lady's testimony is anything to go by. Mind you, most artists seem to lack basic people skills... Jones: And, she too, believes in that curse... Jones: I need a change of scenery. What do you say we go have another look at our friend Rufio's garden? ''Investigate House Porch. '' Jones: A pot of besswax! Just like the substance that was spread on that fake ghost letter! Jones: Nice catch, ! Let's dust this pot for fingerprints and see who touched it last! ''Examine Beeswax. '' Jones: Perfect! There are a lot of fingerprints on the beeswax pot you found in Rufio's garden, plenty enough to work with! Jones: Hopefully Alex will be able to figure out who touched the pot last. Let's send him the prints! ''Analyze Fingerprints. '' Alex: The prints you managed to lift from the beeswax pot you found in the garden were perfect quality, ! It only took me 2 min to figure out they all belonged to your suspect, Patrick Rufio! Jones: I'll be damned. So Rufio uses beeswax! Let's go have a chat with him about this! ''Talk to Patrick Rufio. '' Jones: Mr Rufio, do you often use beeswax? Patrick: Of course. It's how I keep my moustache so lustrous. And the smell is very soothing. I always told Moss some beeswax would do his nerves good. Jones: What do you mean? Patrick: There is a curse associated with the portrait, you know? Anyone daring to paint the Mad Pilgrim shall die for their impudence, or so it is said. Patrick: Moss claimed he did not believe in the curse... but he soon started complaining, claiming to be recieving death threats, sent by the Mad Pilgrim himself! Patrick: Things about how he had unsettled dead souls and was going to join them... Hm, maybe I shouln't have asked him for this painting, after all! Jones: So you believe in the curse, Mr Rufio? Patrick: Of course not. But.... well, he IS dead, isn't he? ''Investigate Antique Shop Front. '' (Before investigating) Jones: Damn, Desmond's not here. Well, as long as we're here... let's have a look around, ! Jones: I just love this little shop so much! There's so much around here to catch your eye, it makes me feel like a kid again! (After investigating) Jones: I know nobody's uses a VCR in years, but does that tape really count as an antique? Jones: You're right though, the fact that it's smashed to pieces is strange! I bet it wasn't broken by accident. Let's repair it, ! ''Examine Broken Tape. '' Jones: You're just about the only person I know who could piece a smashed VCR tape back together and still have it working! Jones: It looks like it came from a surveillance camera. Let's send it to Alex, he should be able to tell us everything there is to know about this tape. ''Analyze Tape. '' Alex: The contents on this tape you found in Galloway's antique shop are pretty incriminating. I bet he broke it on purpose! Alex: The antique shop's security camera filmed this a few hours before the victim died, and it clearly shows him having a violent argument with Galloway. Jones: You don't say. Well, let's go ask Desmond what he has to say about this, ! ''Talk to Desmond Galloway. '' Desmond: ! Good of you to contact me again. Jones, how's that exquisite wall clock you bought from my shop working out for you? Jones: Oh, I love it! It really ties the living room together nicely! Jones: But we're not here to buy anything. Wilhelm Moss was found dead in his workshop, and we have found a surveillance tape which shows YOU arguing with the victim. Care to explain? Desmond: Wilhelm is dead? My my, I guess karma DOES come back around. Desmond: Him and I... disagreed about his work. I assume you know he was a copyist? He could mimic the greatest artists' paintstrokes to perfection. Jones: His clients didn't seem to complain. As long as he clearly said they were copies, there was no bamboozling. Desmond: And is that really a reason to encourage him?! The miserable fool wanted to sell ME some of his paintings! As if I had no morals whatsoever! Desmond: But I straightened things out with him, oh yes. I'm a professional. I did extensive art studies, and I've been selling antiques for years! Everything in my shop is most authentic, d'you hear? (After talking to Desmond) Jones: As always, Desmond doesn't bother to hide his feelings. Sometimes I wonder if there's anyone in this town he doesn't look down on? Jones: Still, his argument with the victim makes him a suspect. And did you notice the smell coming from his counter? Beeswax polish! Jones: Hm, you're right. We should have another talk with Monty Washington. He's the person who knows the most about the curse. What's to say he didn't use that knowledge to kill the victim? ''Talk to Monty Washington. '' Monty: , I did not expect to see you again so soon! Monty: I was in the middle of writing my new book, though. Can't this wait? Monty: You see, the most extraordinary thing happened. Thanks to you, actually! The Pilgrim's curse is the talk of the town! My book is selling like crazy! Jones: I mostly see that the curse doesn't only have bad effects... one might think you planned it... Monty: It does sound like it, doesn't it? A funny serendipity, you might say. The Pilgrim works in mysterious ways, I've always said it! Monty: I've been paid to write a sequel. A new thesis, based on what happened to Wilhelm Moss. I'm thinking of calling it "The Pilgrim Strikes Again" , but maybe that's a bit tacky... (After talking to Monty) Ramirez: , Desmond Galloway is here for you. He says it's about the investigation! Desmond: ! I came straight away when I found it. This is most peculiar! Jones: Calm down, Mr Galloway. What's the matter? Desmond: I found a letter, in my shop. I found it this morning, while sweeping the floor. And it's addressed... to you! Ramirez: , it must have been left there by the Mad Pilgrim! It's the only explanation! Ramirez: I knew it! I knew he would get mad! The Mad Pilgrim will come after us now, ! What are we going to DO?! Chapter Three Desmond: , I found a letter in my shop. A letter... addressed to you! Ramirez: The ghost of the Mad Pilgrim must have placed this letter in your shop, Mr Galloway! It's the curse!!! Jones: Ramirez, calm down! For the last time, there is no Mad Pilgrim! Whoever killed Wilhelm Moss when he was painting is only PRETENDING to be a ghost! Jones: But I don't understand why Moss' killer would risk writing to us... or why they'd leave the letter in Desmond's shop, instead of sending it to the Police Station! Jones: Desmond, where is the letter now? Desmond: It's still in my shop. I did not dare touch it. I mean... this curse is just a kid's story but... you never know. Jones: I see. , let's go to the antique shop and see what this madness is all about! ''Investigate Antique Shop Back. '' Jones: Well, that's obviously the envelope Desmond told us about. Good job, ! Jones: The envelope is still sealed, that's wonderful! This is a golden opportunity to find out more about the killer, ! Let's go back to the lab to open it! (Back at the lab) Jones: Alright, ! Now that we're in a sterile environment, let's open the envelope you found in the antique shop! Jones: Careful... There you go, now let's see what Moss' killer wrote to us! "You should have never taken this case, foolish mortals! Tonight I will break your bones and reap your souls!" Ramirez: We're DOOMED! , you've got to do something! I don't want the pilgrim to take my soul, I'm too young to die! Jones: Ramirez, calm down! Nothing will happen to your soul! This is an obvious trick to scare us away from the investigation... which means we must be getting close to the killer! Jones: If we're lucky, they'll have been careless again when sliming up this letter. Let's have a closer look at it, . Ramirez: I really don't like this... , you should get away from this letter. Anyway, there's a certain Renee Leland here to see you. Jones: Renee Leland, our victim's pharmacist? Alright, we'll talk to her as soon as we can. ''Talk to Renee Leland. '' Renee: Thanks for recieving me. I've been feeling so bad about not being of more help to you, regarding Mr Moss' tragic death... Jones: And you found something new and unexpected to help in our investigation, is that it? Renee: Um, well... not exactly. I just thought I could maybe invite you out for a cup of coffee, Inspector Jones... to apologize, you know. Jones: Miss Leland, and I are busy investigating the mysterious death of an old man. This is not the time to have coffee. Renee: Of course, you're right. I'm sorry. You just have such lovely eyes, Inspector Jones... they made me forget my manners. Jones: Hm, well, thank you very much miss, but and I are, as I said, very busy. I'll, uh, see you around. (After talking to Renee) Jones: I'm sorry, . It's kind of embarrasing, really. I guess my charisma was too much for Miss Leland to handle. Ramirez: Hey, Miss Leland was so distressed she forgot her lip balm in the interrogation room. Is she still around? Jones: Wait, Ramirez, let me see that... "Bob's Beeswax Balm". Hey, this lip balm is made of 70% beeswax! Jones: So Renee Leland is in contact with beeswax. Duly noted. Ramirez: Oh, and uh, Chief King wants to see you, by the way. Chief King: So! , how is your investigation going? Have you dispelled Ramirez's silly fancies? Jones: Well, we're trying to, but it's harder than expected, sir. King: Now, don't be silly! There is always a rational explanation for everything! Have you figured out why the door to the crime scene was locked from the inside? Jones: Locked from... of course sir! But we'd still like to check one tiny thing, sir! Jones: , why don't we go have another talk with the victim's housekeeper, like you suggested to me right before we came here, you remember? ''Examine Threat of Letters. '' Jones: The slime you collected from the letter the "Pilgrim" sent us looks a bit different than last time, doesn't it? I wonder what those blue flakes are... Jones: Let's send this sample to the lab and see what it is! ''Analyze Slime. '' Grace: I've got great news about the slime you found on the letter that ghost sent you, ! Grace: It's beeswax, like the first time, but there was something else in it: fragments of turquoise! It's often used in jewellery, even though it's extremely friable when not treated correctly! Grace: And this particularity actually explains how it got onto your letter in the first place. Everytime your killer touches that stone, it leaves microscopic particles on their fingers. Jones: So our killer wears turquoise? Thanks, Grace! ''Talk to Adela Zhu. '' Jones: Mrs Zhu, would like to know a little more about your employer. Jones: When we found the body, the door was locked from the inside. Did Mr Moss often shut himself in? Adela: Oh, all the time! Suspicious as a rat, he was. He had devised a special knock that people had to follow, else he would not open the door. Adela: And it only got worse as that cursed painting progressed. I think he was finally starting to believe in the curse, but it was already too late. Adela: He even added some metal wire netting to his workshop window, you know. He said the sould of the Pilgrim might come through the window. As if netting could slow it down! (After talking to Adela) Jones: So the victim installed netting over his workshop window right before he was killed? Jones: If the door was locked from the inside, the only way our killer could have gotten to our victim is... through that window! Jones: , let's go back to the crime scene. We need to have a look at that window! ''Investigate Workshop Window. '' Jones: What in the world are those thin shards? It looks like they're made of glass. Jones: And look! There's a gap in the netting over the window, just wide enough to thrust an arm through! Jones: So this is how our killer got to our victim... let's have a closer look at that netting, ! ''Examine Netting. '' Jones: Our luck has finally turned, ! By reaching through the window's netting, our killer must have caught his clothes on the wire. Ha! Did they think a super sleuth such as yourself would not notice it? Jones: Thanks to the red threads you found caught in the netting, we now know our "Ghost" is wearing red clothes. Not very supernatural, if you ask me. Ramirez: Unless they're red with blooood! Jones: What the...?! Jones: For crying out loud, Ramirez, never scare me like that again! And go back on patrol! Jones: Now, , back to the important thing: we know that our killer wears red clothes! ''Examine Glass Shards. '' Jones: So the fragments of glass you found underneath the workshop window were from an ampoule! Jones: I wonder how it ended there... Was it thrown into the room from the outside? Jones: Let's send this ampoule to Grace. Hopefully she can figure out what was in it. ''Analyze Glass Object. '' Grace: I had a good look at the ampoule you found on your crime scene, . Grace: It held traces of a powerful and very rare neurotoxin, one that would have easily contaminated the stagnant air in such a room. Grace: This toxin then degrades quickly, becoming almost untraceable. For a few hours after, it may still induce some nausea. Jones: So this... neurotoxin ampoule is our murder weapon! I KNEW the murder wasn't the work of a ghost! Grace: Indeed. Unless "ghosts" have grey hair, like the fragments I found stuck on the inside of that ampoule. (After talking to Grace) Jones: Thanks to your nerves of steel and flawless investigation, , we have all the pieces to solve this grim puzzle, at last! Jones: , you can put the would-be ghost of Grimsborough behind bars! ''Arrest Killer. '' Jones: Patrick Rufio, you're under arrest for the murder of Mr. Wilhelm Moss. Patrick: Oh. I really thought for a moment I would manage to fool you, ! But I guess I had underestimated my opponent. Jones: You really thought we would believe the Mad Pilgrim had killed Moss? Really? Patrick: Well, at least one of your officers seemed to be catching the bait... I even went by your office once and screamed as loud as I could, just to make you nervous. Oh, how I laughed! Patrick: You have to admit it was quite ingenious. I got Moss to believe in the curse, too! I sent him that book, and then those letters... he kept telling me the Pilgrim would whisper things to him when he worked! Patrick: If it hadn't been for you, , my plan would have been flawless. See, once, Wilhelm Moss has been killed by the Mad Pilgrim, that painting would have reached a fortune on the market! Patrick: I could have past the copy for an original, claimed to have found it after extensive research. Do you know how much some people are ready to pay for an authentic painting of this man?! Jones: So you killed Mr Moss... to make a profit?! Patrick: To save myself from ruin! I've kept the house to save appearances, but most of the furniture was sold long ago. Selling that painting was the only way I could have gotten back on my feet! Jones: You don't have a shred of regret, do you? Patrick: None at all. The end justifies the means, I've always said. Send me to prison, do whatever you want, . It doesn't matter to me either way. Judge Olivia Hall: Mr Rufio. For the premeditated murder of Wilhelm Moss, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison! Patrick: Life? Such a shame, I was really looking forward to selling that painting... Patrick: I wonder, may I be allowed to decorate my cell with it, do you think? Judge Hall: You will be lucky to have a cell to yourself, Mr Rufio! I cannot believe you are taking a sentence so light- heartedly. A man died! Patrick: And a masterpiece was created, yes. All in all, a pretty fair trade if you ask me. Jones: I can't believe such a mild-mannered man turned out to be a cold-blooded murderer! Ramirez: But thanks to you, , he got what he deserved for killing poor old Mr Moss! Jones: Wait... Ramirez? You were at the trial? Ramirez: Yes. I thought I'd come and finally look this ghost right in the eye! Hah, he had a devious plan, but we saw through it, together! Ramirez: Don't you think the three of us could make a good team? Have you ever thought about quitting the force? Jones: Ramirez, what in the world do you have in mind? I'm not getting you. Ramirez: While this city sleeps, it's heart is troubled by strange phenomenons... The nightmares of the past are still felt by the citizens of today. Ramirez: The police is powerless against the revenants and mysteries in our midst... but Jones, and Ramirez, occult investigators, are up to the task. Jones: Okay. Ramirez, I'm going to talk to the chief and... very strongly recommend you take some time off. When was the last time you travelled, for real? Additional Investigation Chief King: Here you are, ! You did a good job on this case, I'm proud of you! King: But you still have some work to do! Adela Zhu needs help. She seems very troubled. You should check up on her quickly. Jones: Wait, isn't Ramirez supposed to take care of this kind of things? It's not really our job to... King: You're right, but he's not available. After his recent... breakdown, I decided to give him a few days off, just like YOU suggested. King: And since you're here, you'll go talk with this writer... Monty Washington. He came looking for Ramirez, he says he needs some help. (After talking to King) Jones: Ho well, I know Ramirez needed the time off, but I wish we didn't end up with HIS job... Jones: Let's at least stop to chat with Desmond on the way, ! I didn't even get to have a good look at his new items during the investigation! ''Talk to Adela Zhu About her Problems. ''Adela: ! Thank God you're here! I really need your help! Adela: I'm so scared! I went back to Mr Moss' workshop to clean it one last time, but I suddenly felt dizzy. The room started to turn and I felt very weak... it's the painting, the curse is still in that room! Jones: No need to be scared, Ma'am! There's no curse! You're employer was murdered by a human not a -- Adela: You're wrong! I felt it in the room! The curse is definetely real! Please, , I need you to investigate this matter! (After talking to Adela) Jones: I thought we were done with those ghost stories... Well, let's search the workshop to prove Adela she's wrong! ''Investigate Workshop. '' Jones: This empty bottle you found smells weird... Do you think it could be another toxic product we missed? Jones: If we could read it's barcode, we'd probably be able to trace the product. It is half erased, But I know you'll be able to decode it, ! Category:Dialogues